The invention described herein relates to a radioelectric transmission installation comprising a fixed part and a rotating part, remarkable due to the shape of one antenna in the fixed part which is arranged in the form of two concentric circles.
This type of installation can be useful in some range finding equipment in which one or more measurement instruments are installed to rotate about a fixed base. The measurement instrument is provided with a modulator itself provided with a rotating antenna aimed towards an antenna fixed to the base and connected to a demodulator that collects the signals from the measurement instrument. The rotating antenna is aimed towards the axis of rotation of the rotating part and one known form of the fixed antenna is in the shape of a folded T, in other words it is composed of a pair of curved arms each extending around almost half a circumference starting from their junction, as far as the ends facing each other and separated by a small angular space.
But this space is the source of signal disturbances when the rotating antenna passes in front of it, which is why the inventors wanted to improve this type of radioelectric installation and to design the fixed antenna described herein.
The installation proposed here is innovative in that it comprises a fixed antenna in the shape of what could be called a folded double T, composed of two pairs of curved arms laid out on two concentric circles; once again, the arms of each of the pairs extend around almost half a circumference, but the spaces between the free ends of each of the pairs are not in the same angular position, measured from the axis of rotation, without any overlap.